Si Pudiera Regresar A Ti
by tropic-dreams
Summary: A Sephiroth le han concedido el permiso de regresar a la Tierra, solo para poder confesar sus sentimientos a aquella mujer. Si es correspondido, podra quedarse en la tierra. El unico problema, es que no sabe donde esta y el tiempo esta limitado...


Si Pudiera Regresar A Ti 

By: Tropic Dreams

**Resumen**: A Sephiroth le han concedido el permiso de regresar a la Tierra, solo para poder confesar sus sentimientos a aquella mujer. Si es correspondido, podra quedarse en la tierra. El unico problema, es que no sabe donde esta y el tiempo esta limitado...

**Nota:** Disculpen mi ortografia, es un poco mala, pero mejorara xD.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**CAPITULO 1: ¿ESTAS BROMEANDO? **

Sephiroth se encontraba en aquel extenso jardín de flower amarillas, sentado en una roca plana al borde de un pequeño rio.

Miraba su reflejo, sus hermosos ojos verdes recorrian cada aspecto que podia ver: sus manos, su nariz, sus labios, aquel largo y plateado cabello suyo. Todo se veia real, parecia real, pero... no sabia si lo era.

Habia despertado en aquel lugar despues de la batalla con Cloud, no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, ni porque estaba ahí, pero habia algo de lo que estaba muy seguro: habia abandonado la tierra, abandonado aquella mujer que extraña y misteriosamente amaba; y que no la volveria a ver. Nunca podria decirle que...

Un sentimiendo de vacio invadia su corazón y la tristeza lo inundaba. Suspiro disimuladamente, su rostro serio, como siempre, pues aunque en su cabeza ocurrieran cosas que ni el mismo era capaz de explicar, su orgullo no le dejaba manifestarlas de ningun modo.

De pronto una imagen aparecio juntó a su reflejo, un pez dorado bastante grande. Asomaba su cabeza fuera de rio para llamar la atención del peli-plateado. Llevaba colgando un letrero que decia "sigueme".

Tras preguntarse seriamente porque un pez llevaba un letrero colgando, (especialmente por el hecho de que era un pez) decidio seguirlo. Despues de todo, no tenia nada que hacer.

Siguio por la orilla del rio hasta toparse con una especie de terraza, en la cual se encontraban unas cuantas personas sentadas en sillas plateadas y doradas. Tomaban el té platicando armoniosamente, y en medio de todos ellos se encontraba una bella mujer peliroja, vestida de blanco en su totalidad. Lo miraba fijamente, sonriendole y haciendole señas para que se acercara.

-Sephiroth- dijo con suavidad señalando un asiento vacio– te he estado esperando.

Sephiroth dudo un momento antes de tomar asiento, todo esto le parecia muy extraño. Se sentia un poco incomodo entre toda esa gente, sentia como si le obserbaran aunque en realidad no era asi.

-Sephiroth- volvio a llamar la mujer- te he llamado por una importante razon. Se que tienes un asunto pendiente en la tierra y... ¿té?- ofreció amablemente dandole una taza con té - ... y no me gustaria que tubieras que quedarte aquí sin haber, por lo menos, intentado resolverlos.

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó intentando no mostrar interes alguno.

-Me refiero a que te dare una oportunidad- explicó sonriente –regresaras a la tierra única y exclusivamente para resolver aquel asunto pendiente. Tendras como plazo un mes entero, por las dificultades que puedan surgir.

Sephiroth no dijo nada, solo miraba aquella mujer con recelo. ¿cómo es que sabia lo de... _ella_? ¿y como es que podia enviarlo de nuevo a la tierra? Estaba bastante confundido.

Al ver que Sephiroth no responidía, la mujer decidio continuar.

- Y para cuidar que tus acciones durante tu estancia en la tierra sean las correctas, te acompañaran dos guardias que he escogido para ti. Y si lo deseas también pueden ayudarte en tu objetivo.

-¿Guardias?- repitió Sephiroth.

-Si – respondió una voz detrás suyo, una voz familiar que no era capaz de reconocer. Dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y vio a...

-Zack, me alegra que hayas llegado y veo que te acompaña Aeris-

-Siento mucho la interrupcion, Nadia- respondió Aeris

-No, no. Llegan a tiempo- respondió Nadia.

-Entonces ellos son...- empesó a decir Sephiroth

-Tus guardias- completo Zack.

Un mal presentimineto invadio la mente de Sephiroth. Tendria que estar un mes entero al lado de la persona que habia asesinado y a la persona qu habia defraudado...

-Bien, creo que ya es hora- dijo Nadia poniendose de pie y haciendo un ademán para que Sephiroth se levantara tambien.

-Tienen treinta dias, apartir de hoy- dijo.

Sephiroth noto como comenzaba su cuerpo a desvanecer lentamente, al igual que los cuerpos de Zack y Aeris. Llego el momento en el que su vista se torno nublada hasta volverse completamente blanca justo antes de perder la conciencia.

Despertó en un cuarto bastante obscuro, de aspecto antiguo. Un edificio que habia visto antes. Se asomó por la ventana y vio la ciudad de Nivelheim. Fue entonces cuando supo que se encontraba en la mansion de Shin-ra.

Se lenvanto y se dio cuenta de que habia un post-it pegado en la ventana:

"SI tus sentimientos son correspondidos, entonces te dejare quedarte. Nadia"

-¿Y como se supone que voy a encontrarla?- se preguntó a si mismo en vos alta sin darse cuenta

- Eso depende de, a quién quieres encontrar...- respondió Zack

Bueno y eso fue todo por este capitulo, se que estubo un poco corto pero no soy de las que escribe mucho, ademas este capitulo era solo una introduccion, procurare que los demas sean mas largos. Por lo pronto me gustaria saber si les va gustando mi historia. Dejen revis porfavor. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

Xoxo.

Tropic Dreams


End file.
